


Friendship

by sara_wolfe



Series: Thy Heart In Flowers [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Steve is romantic, danny secretly likes it, even though he'll never admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flower Bandit strikes again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

Yellow roses were next. 

Or rather, rose petals. When he entered his office the next morning, he was greeted by yellow petals scattered across the surface of his desk. More petals littered the seat of his chair, and still more hidden in various places around his office. 

He actually spent about fifteen minutes hunting out all of the rose petals in the room and piling them in the middle of his desk. When he was finished, he had a pile of flower petals large enough to bury his coffee cup. Then, he went to hunt down Steve. 

"The Flower Bandit strikes again," he said, getting a fleeting glance from Steve. 

"Is that what we're calling it, now?" Steve asked, and Danny jerked his shoulder in a quick shrug, dropping into the chair across from Steve. 

"It's as good a name as any," he replied. "Did you see anyone around the building, this morning?" he asked, a moment later, sighing when Steve shook his head. "This is a disgrace. Whole building full of cops-"

"Did you dust for fingerprints?" Steve interrupted him.

"There are over a hundred rose petals on my desk," Danny informed him. "I don't have the time to dust every single one for fingerprints."

"Guess it's just going to have to remain a mystery, then," Steve remarked. "Any idea who it is?"

"A month ago, I would have said Gabby," Danny replied. "But, that's over-" He fought to keep the bitter tone out of his voice, but from the sympathetic look on Steve's face, he wasn't as successful as he could have hoped. "Honestly," he finished, "I have no idea. Chin and Kono think I've got a secret admirer. Like I'm being wooed or something."

"Maybe you are," Steve suggested, and Danny snorted out a laugh. 

"Yeah, right," he muttered, dismissing the possibility out of hand. "With the way my love life runs, someone's probably just screwing with my head."

"What did Cupid ever do to you?" Steve asked, incredulously. 

"Ugly divorce, and a screaming break-up with my first serious girlfriend since said divorce," Danny answered. "I think it's pretty safe to say that Cupid has it in for me."

"I think you're paranoid," Steve told him. "So, what kind of flowers were they, this time?"

"Yellow roses," Danny said. "Who sends yellow roses? What do they even mean?"

"Friendship." Kono's voice came floating out from behind him, and Danny swore that he levitated about a foot into the air. 

"How does she do that?" he hissed, twisting around in his chair to see the younger woman standing clear on the other side of the outer room. "She's a freaking ninja."

Steve chuckled, and Danny shot him an irritated look. "Friendship, huh?" Steve commented, idly. "Maybe you are being wooed."

"Starting awfully slow, aren't they?" Danny remarked, but Steve shrugged, turning his attention back to his paperwork. 

"Maybe they think you're worth it," he said, casually, and all Danny could do was blink at him in surprise.


End file.
